Geißel
thumb|326pxDie Geißel ist die größte der drei untoten Fraktionen (Geißel, Schwarze Klinge, Verlassene). Sie sollte als alles vernichtende Vorhut der Brennenden Legion eine wichtige Rolle bei der Eroberung Azeroth's spielen. Als diese fehlschlug, wurden Teile der unter dem in Nordend befindlichen Lichkönig stehende Geißel selbstständig. Bevor sich die Verlassenen von der ursprünglichen Geißel trennten, war sie eine der größten Bedrohungen für ganz Azeroth. Auch ohne die Schwarze Klinge und die Verlassenen stellt sie immer noch eine potente Gefährdung dar. Die Mitglieder der ursprünglichen Geißel sind in den drei Gebieten Lordaeron, Quel'thalas und Nordend vertreten. Besonders in Nordend, wo sich der Stützpunkt der heutigen Geißel, die Eiskronenzitadelle befindet, ist auch ihre Hauptstreitmacht stationiert. Ihr derzeitiger Lichkönig ist der ehemalige Paladin Lord Bolvar Fordragon. Die Geschichte der Geißel Anfänge Einst hatte Kil'jaeden Ner'zhul auserwählt um die Orcs gegen die Draenei zu benutzen. Zwar erledigten sie ihre Aufgabe, doch Ner'zhul stellte sich als untreu heraus, denn er warnte einige Orcs (Frostwolfclan, Donnerfürstenclan und Orgrim Schicksalshammer) vor dem Kelch der Einheit. Danach wollte er Portale in andere Welten öffnen um dem Zorn des Dämonenlords zu entgehen. Doch Kil'jaeden wartete bereits auf ihn. Kil'jaeden riss dem alten Orcschamanen lebend die Haut vom Leib, stattete ihn mit Macht aus und sperrte ihn in einen Eisblock aus dem wirbelnden Nether. Dann schleuderte er ihn auf den Eiskronengletscher, den zweithöchsten Berg Azeroths, nur geschlagen vom Berg Hyjal. Azeroth hatte sich schon oft als Ärgernis erwiesen, was vor allem an Tyrande Wisperwinds und Malfurion Sturmgrimms Nachtelfen lag. Auf Ner'zhul als neuer erschaffener Lichkönig wartete die Aufgabe den Weg für die Brennende Legion vorzubereiten. Allerdings behielt er Teile seiner ursprünglichen Kräfte und war mit ihnen in der Lage sich selbst, frei von den Dämonenlords in der Zukunft zu erblicken. Kil'jaeden wusste davon nichts und so gab Ner'zhul für den Moment vor dem Lord treu ergeben zu sein denn die Nathrezim unter der Leitung von Tichondrius waren von Kil'jaeden beauftragt worden den Lich zu überwachen. Via Telepatie übernahm Ner'zhul einige Bewohner Nordends. Auch war die Seuche des Untodes fertiggestellt. Diese benutzte er gegen die restlichen Einwohner, unter anderem den Vrykulkönig Ymiron und hatte so bald eine stattliche Armee der Untoten aufgestellt. Der Krieg der Spinne Siehe: Krieg der Spinne Doch die Neruber, ein Volk von Spinnenwesen die in Nordend heimisch sind, waren gegen die Seuche der Geißel immun. Sie drohten sogar den Eiskronengletscher zu erobern. In einer Spezialmission drangen die Schreckenslords mit den Untoten in die Stadt Azjol'Nerub ein. Da die Gesichtslosen unter Yogg-Saron ebenfalls eingedrungen waren war die Große Kultur der Neruber bald geschlagen. Zwar konnte die Seuche den lebenden Spinnen nichts anhaben, Ner'zhul konnte aber die Leichen als Untote wiederauferstehen lassen. Die Eroberung Lordaerons Da der Lichkönig Nordend unter seiner Kontrolle hatte, plante er sein Vorgehen gegen Lordaeron, ein Ziel von Kil'jaeden. Wie schon in Nordend versuchte er Bewohner des Reiches telepathisch zu erreichen. Einer davon war der Erzmagier der Kirin Tor, der an Nekromantie interessierte Kel'Thuzad. Der Lichkönig lud den Magier nach Nordend ein und überzeugte ihn von seinem Vorhaben. Mit der Hilfe des Kult der Verdammten und einem Teil der Geißel versteckt in den Nordländern Lordaerons sollte die Invasion beginnen. Manipuliert durch den Kult und ihres Anführers Kel'Thuzad schlossen sich viele Bewohner dem Kult an. Mit Hilfe der Seuchenkessel wurde die Seuche in den Nordländern verbreitet. Arthas, Paladin der Silbernen Hand und Kronprinz erhielt den Auftrag die Seuche zu untersuchen. Unterstüzt wurde er von Jaina Prachtmeer, einer Agentin der Kirin Tor. Die beiden konnten Kel'Thuzad finden und töten. Dieser starb freudig, denn er war in dem Plan des Lichkönigs eingeweiht. Der Schreckenslord Mal'Ganis war in Lordaeron, er sollte den Kult überwachen und unterstützen. Nachdem Arthas wie von Sinnen die Stadt Stratholme "gesäubert" hatte, folgte er diesem nach Nordend. Arthas fand wie vom Lichkönig geplant das Schwert Frostgram und tötete damit wie gewollt Mal'ganis. Der Lichkönig wartete nicht Lange damit den Paladin zu manipulieren. Arthas, kehrte "bekehrt" vom Lichkönig als Todesritter nach Lordaeron zurück. Der Lichkönig hatte Arthas Verlangen, endlich König zu werden, benutzt, um seinen Vater, König Terenas, zu töten. Arthas wollte sein neues "Königreich" neu aufbauen. Die Geißel wütete durch den Silberwald, Tirisfal und die Nordlande. Der erste Schritt, die Vernichtung des Heeres von Lordaeron war abgeschlossen. Der Fall von Quel'Thalas Der nächste Schritt war die Beschwörung Archimondes nach Azeroth und damit die Wiederbelebung Kel'Thuzad's, der für die Beschwörung benötigt wurde. Nach der Bergung der Überreste des Totenbeschwörers, welche aber in einem schlechten Zustand waren, musste eine spezielle Urne besorgt werden. Diese Urne war aber im Besitz der Paladine der Silbernen Hand. Nachdem Arthas seine ehemaligen Brüder vernichtet und die Urne aus Uther Lichtbringers toten Händen geholt hatte, befüllte er sie mit der Asche Kel'thuzad's. Da nur eine mächtige Quelle an Energie den Totenbeschwörer wiedererwecken konnte, zogen sie weiter zum Sonnenbrunnen der Hochelfen von Quel'Thalas. Die Waldläufer unter Sylvanas Windläufer versuchten alles um den Vormarsch der Geißel zu stoppen, doch nichts konnte die Geißel davon abhalten das erste Elfentor zu durchbrechen. Das Zweite Tor kann nur mit dem Schlüssel der Drei Monde geöffnet werden. Zwar können die Waldläufer diesen teile nund verstecken, doch die Geißel findet diese trotzdem und öffnet das zweite Tor. Gnadenlos wütet die Geißel durch das Elfenreich und tötet fast jeden Elfen. Nun steht Arthas vor Silbermond. Zwar wehren sich die Elfen tapfer doch das nützt nichts. Sogar Sylvanas wird getötet und als Banshee auf die Stadt gehetzt. An der Küste schafft Arthas mit der Hilfe von Forstgram eine Brücke zur Sonnenbrunneninsel von Quel'Danas. Dort tötet Arthas König Anasterian Sonnenwanderer und seine truesten Krieger und Magier. Dann schüttet er die Reste von Kel'Thzad in den Brunnen. Durch diese Prozedur wird der Brunnen verdorben und für die Elfen unbrauchbar. Als Kel'Thuzad sich wieder als Lich erhebt. Weiht dieser Arthas in den Plan ein, ein Teil ist Abgeschlossen die Armeen der Elfen exestieren nicht mehr. Die Beschwörung von Archimonde Nun muss Kel'Thuzad Kontakt mit Archimonde aufnehmen, das kann er aber nur mit einem Dämonentor. So eines wird von einem Dämonenhörigen Teil des Schwarzfelsclans der Orcs. Nachdem die Orcs bezwungen sind, kann der Kontakt aufgenommen werden. Archimonde sagt das er nur mit der Hilfe der Schriften von Medivh hergeholt werden kann. So eines liegt in Dalaran. Zwar können die Magier unter Antonidas den Vormrsch mit der Hilfe eines Zaubers verlangamen aber nicht stoppen. Der alte Magier wird niedergestreckt. Doch das Heer von Dalaran ist noch nicht geschlagen. Während Aerhas die Verteidigung organisiert beschwört Kel'thuzad den Erdaer noch Azeroth. Dessen Macht haben die Magier nichts entgegen zu setzten, auser einem Schutzschild der einen Teil schützt. Die Legion kann den Schädel des Gul'Dan in Dalaran aufspüren... Das Kriegsende Da die Geißel ihre Aufgabe erledigt hat, überlässt die Legion dieser wieder den Schreckenslords . Nun kann Ner'zhul mit seinem Plan beginnen. Er schickt Arthas in den Teufelswald um einen weiteren Schreckenslord zu töten. Die Legion bedient sich der Macht des Schädels von Gul'dan um den Wald zu verdreben. Der Lichkönig erkennt die Machtgier Illidans und bedient sich dieser. Arthas macht den Nachtelfen auf da Artefakt aufmerksam. Illidan bedient sich des Schädels und vernichtet den Schreckenslord. Wenig Später wird die Legion am Berg Hyjal besiegt und Archimode getöte Nach dem dritten Krieg Kehrt Arthas in seine Heimat zurück. Er vertreibt sogar die Legion aus Lordaeron. Kil'Jaeden ist von dem erneuten Verrat Ner'zhuls nicht begeistert. Er kontaktiert Illidan durch den Schädel Gul'Dans. Er soll den Lichkönig vernichten oder sterben. Mit der Hilfe eines Artefaktes kann er den Frostthton zwar nicht vernichten, aber immerhin den Riss der duch das Verlassen Frostgrams aus dem Eisblock enstanden ist vergrößern. Der Lichkönig und seiner Diener verlieren Macht, teilweise sogar die Kontrolle über einige Diener der Geißel. Arthas wird unter großen Schmerzen nach Nordend gerufen. Doch eine nun freie Sylvanas sinnt zusammen mit einigen freien Untoten nach Rache. Der Todesritter enkommt aber Dank des Liches Kel'thuzad. Während Arthas sich in Nordend mit den Armeen Illidans und der Blutelfen, einem Stamm von Hochelfen unter Kel'thas Sonnenwanderer herumschlägt, unterwirft Sylvanas den Schrecknslord Varimathras und erobert mit der Hilfe des Allianzlords Garithods Lordaeron zurück. Nachdem sie den Menschen niedergesteckt haben gründen sie die Verlassenen. Arthas vereingit sich fast Zeitgleich mit dem Lichkönig. Anschließend müssen sich Kel'thuzad und die Reste der Geißel mit eben diesen Verlassenen, dem Scharlachroten Kreuzzug und der Argentumdämmerung herumschlagen. Immerhin kann er den Aschenbringer töten. World of Warcraft Classic Am Anfang von World of Warcraft herrscht die Geißel noch immer über weite Teile Lordaerons.Nur mit Hilfe von Abenteurern kann die Argentumdämmerung und die Verlassenen weite Teile des ehemaligen Königreiches von den Untoten zurückerobern. Das Zentrum im Kampf sind die ehemaligen nördlichen Grafschaften, die jetzt als die Pestländer bekannt sind. Der scharlachrote Kreuzzug kämpft ebenfalls, dast fanatisch gegen die Unoten, doch in ihrem Wahn ist jeder nicht Kreuzzügler ein Feind.Die Scharlachroten können aber West-Stratholme von der Geißel säubern. Beiden eigentlich verfeindeten Armeen gelingt die Stürmung Naxxramas'. Dort kann der Sohn von Alexandros,Darion Mograine die verdorbende Klinge Aschenbringer bergen.Um seinen Vater vor der Verdammnis zu retten opfert er sich. Auch Kel'thuzad wird wenig später vernichtet.Doch sein Phylaktikum wird von einem Verräter gestohlen. Auch in Kalimdor ist die Geißel aktiv, für ein Bündnis bietet der Lich AmnennarKältebringer den Stachelebern an der untoten Armee beizutreten.Dafür erweckt er im Heiligtum der Schweinemenschen, dem Hügel der Klingenhauer die Knochen der Verstorbenen wieder. Der rote Drachenschwarm bekämpft diese Versuche. The Burning Crusade In Quel'thalas muss die Geißel eine schwere Niederlage erleiden.Mit der Hilfe eines gefangenen Naaru stellen die Blutelfen einen Paladinorden,die Sonnenritter auf.Mit der Magie des Lichtes werden die Untoten geschlagen.Doch die Geißel bleibt in Quel'thalas.Die beiden Monstrostitäten Luzran und Faulbein terroriesieren die Geisterlande.Untote greifen von der Todesfestung immer wieder an. Auch vor den Toten der Amani macht sie nicht halt.Erst als die Blutelfen mit den Verlassenen zusammenarbeiten können die Untoten geschlagen und ihr Herr, Dar'khan Drathir vernichtet werden. Wrath of the Lichking Erneut greift die Geißel nach den mächtigen Reichen der Sterblichen.Der Kult der Verdammten greift dafür auf ein altes, aber bewährtes Mittel zurück.Verdorbenes Getreide.Doch die Kleriker des Argentumkreuzzuges haben ein Heilmittel gefunden.Auch fliegen wieder Zitadellen gegen Sturmwind und die anderen großen Hauptstädte.Horde und Allianz schlagen die Angriffe erneut zurück. Zeitgleich versucht der Lichkönig den Argentumdämmerung und Tirion Fordring zu vernichten.Dazu schickt er eiskalt die Todesritter von Acherus in den Untergang.Doch als Darion Mograine von dem Verrat erfährt stellen sich die Todesritter als Ritter der schwarzen Klinge gegen ihn. Orgrimmar und Sturmwind werden ein direktes Ziel von einem Großangriff des Lichkönigs.Während die Armeen und die Flotten der Allianz im Hafen von Sturmwind Mobil machen und dabei angegriffen werden streiten Thrall und Garrosh um einen Einsatz.Dieser Streit endet in einem Duell das je von den Untoten unterbrochen wird.Nach der Niederlage der Invasionstruppen bricht auch die Horde auf. Von der boreanischen Tundra und dem heulenden Fjord dringen Horde und Allianz Seite an Seite mit den Kirin Tor, dem Argenumtkreuzzug und den Drachenschwärmen gen Eiskrone. In der Drachenöde stehen Hochlord Bolvar Fordragon und die siebte Legion sowie Kriegsfürst Dranosh Saurfang von den Kor'kron vor Angrathar,der Pforte des Zorns.Sie drängen die Geißel zurück und belagern die Zitadelle so hart das sich sogar den Lichkönig auf dem Schlachtfeld zeigt. Doch einige Verlassene haben die "Lebenden" verraten und töten alle mit Giftgas.Der Lichkönig wird geschwächt und zieht sich zurück. Der Einsatz ist gescheitert. In Eiskrone drängen die freien Völker die Geißel langsam aber sicher zur Eiskronenzitadelle zurück.Um geeignete Champions für die Belagerung zu finden sucht Tirion Fordring ebensolche.Dazu veranstaltet er das Argentumturnier.Der Lichkönig fühlt sich eingeladen und hetzt den Turnierteilnehmern Anub'arak und den schwarzen Ritter auf den Hals. Das Turnier endet dennoch erfolgreich.Der Argentumkreuzzug dringt in die Eiskronenzitadelle ein.Jaina Prachmeer und Sylvanas Windläufer finden in den Hallen der Reflexion heraus das es immer einen Lichkönig geben muss.Sollte Arthas getötet werden wird eine herrenlose Geißel außer Kontrolle geraten und alles vernichten.Nachdem er Frostgram zerschlagen und Arthas gestorben ist, will Tirion diese Bürde übernehmen.Doch der untote. vom Drachenfeuer geläuterte Bolvar Fordragon hält ihn davon ab und nimmt die Krone der Dominanz an und wird der neue Lichkönig. Cataclysm Nach dem Tod des Lichkönigs ist die Geißel nurnoch ein Schatten ihrer Selbst.Die Kommandostrukturen der Geißel wurden in Nordend vernichtet, die untoten Scharen stehen jetzt unter Bolvars direktem Befehl, oder sind unabhängig.Die Geißel haben die Pestländer fast verloren, sie steht nurnoch in Stratholme und der Scholomace.In Andorhal ist sie zwischen die Fronten von Allianz und Horde geraten. Einige Diener der Geißel haben sich neuer Meister gesucht.Die Botschafter der Geißel,die Val'kyr, haben sich den Verlassenen unter Sylvanas Windläufer angeschlossen.Der dunklen Waldläuferin sind sie untertänig und sind mit ihr verbunden.Für Sylvanas haben die nekromantischen Kräfte der Val'kyr einen großen Vorteil, sie lösen das Nachwuchsproblem der Verlassenen. Araj der Beschwörer kämpft sinnlos in Andorhal. Der Lich wird von den beiden Todesrittern Koltira Todesweber und Tharassian bedrängt und vernichtet. Organisation Bis zu seinem Tod stand Arthas als Lichkönig unangefochten an der Spitze der Geißel. Sein Hauptquartier war die Eiskronenzitadelle. Die direkten Diener des Lichkönigs waren Lichs, untote Magier und Nekromanten mit unglaublichen unheiligen Kräften. Der Erzlich Kel'thuzad war Arthas rechte Hand und der Herr der niederen oft unbekannten Lichs. Als Arthas Menethil nach Nordend zog überließ er dem Lich sein "Königreich" Lordaeron. In seinem Namen sollte Kel'thuzad den Scharlachroten Kreuzzug und die Verlassenen bekämpfen und vernichten. Auch führte er von seiner Zitadelle Naxxramas Krieg gegen Argentumkreuzzug, Horde und Allianz weiter. Bis zu seiner Niederlage in Lordaeron und später in Nordend. Kel'thuzad verwendete die Banshees die als Späherinnen neue Gebiete erkundete und Armeen der Geißel in diese führte. Diese untoten dummen Massen wurden von den Nekromanten und Magier der Geißel gesteuert. Auch der Kult der Verdammten, eine Sekte von Fanatikern die glaubten das der Untot ein Segen und kein Fluch sei. Kel'thuzad hatte ein Informationsnetzwerk aufgebaut. Die Todesritter, Lichs und Nekromanten erstatten ihm immer Bericht über Erfolge, Niederlagen und taktische Bewegungen. Doch nicht jede kleinste Information war in seinen Augen wert an den Lichkönig weitergegeben. Die Eroberung ähnlich großer Städte wie Stratholme, oder die Wiedereingliederung der verhassten Verräter, den Verlassenen. Ihre Anführerin, Sylvanas Windläufer hat Arthas schon zu Lebzeiten Ärger gemacht, als Anführerin der rebellischen Verlassenen hat sie viele Verlassene und andere Untote aus seinen Reihen unter ihr Banner geführt. Noch dazu hat sie seine "Heimat" seine "Haupstadt, die Unterstadt erobert. Dennoch sah Arthas sie nur als verlorene Kinder der Geißel. Da er viele Pläne in und für Azeroth hatte, konnte er sich nicht auf sie konzentrieren. Eine Wiedereingliederung oder die totale Vernichtung waren ein erklärtes Ziel. Das Interessante an der Geißel: kein Mitglied ist frei, oder hat einen eigenen Willen. Selbst die lebenden Nekromanthen und Diener werden von ranghöheren Dienern oder gar dem Lichkönig selbst kontrolliert, dieser war, bis Arthas' Ankunft, selbst ein Gefangener. Lichkönig Arthas Menethil saß auf den gefrohrenen Thron, welcher von der Eiskronenzitadelle beschützt wird, diese war die Hauptstadt der Geißel. Der Eiskronengletscher stand unter ihrer Kontrolle. Die zweitwichtigste Zentrale der Untoten war Stratholme, Arthas erster "Erfolg" für den Lichkönig. Das nördliche Lordaeron steht unter ihrem Einfluss. Die einst klare Luft ist von der Seuche und dem Geruch von Untoten erfüllt. Pratkisch gehörte ihr dieses Land. Doch die eisigen Klauen greiffen auch nach Khaz Modan und Kalimdor. Im Kral der Klingenhauer hatten Untote einen Pakt mit den Stachelebern geschlossen. Arthas hatte den Willen und die Streitmacht für seine Pläne. Mitgliedschaft Typische Mitglieder der Geißel sind nicht schwer zu finden.Sie sind leicht zu sehen, und noch leichter zu riechen.Mitglied zu werden ist nicht schwer, man stirbt oder liegt schon länger auf einem Friedhof.In den von Geißeltruppen besetzten Gebieten wird früher oder später ein Totenbeschwörer kommen und einen wiedererwecken.Schon ist man dabei. Oder man ist an der Seuche des Untodes gestorben und als Zomibe wiederaufgestanden.Als Zombie muss nurnoch ein Todesritter oder ein anderes mächtiges Mitglied Kontakt mit einem aufnehmen.Schon steht man unter der Kontrolle des Lichkönigs. Nur der Kult der Verdammten ist eine Ausnahme.Sie sind lebende Mitglieder, doch was sie tun ist Geheim.Meist bilden sie das Schlusslicht oder die Vorhut der Geißel.In dunklen Roben gekleidet erwecken sie neue Untote oder verseuchen noch mehr Dörfer und Städte. Ehemalige Mitglieder *Sylvanas Windläufer Als Lebende war sie die Waldläufergenerälin von Quel'thalas.Nach ihrer Niederlage wurde sie von Arthas zur Banshee gemacht,Als erste von ihnen sollte Sie die anderen Banshees anführen.Sie war bis zur ihrer Befreiung eine der fähigsten Generäle der Geißel.Als sie frei kam gründete sie mit anderen unabhängigen Untoten die Verlassenen. *Alexandros Mograine Einst ein mächtiger Paladin und der Aschbringer.Verraten und getötet von seinem Sohn Renault.Später von Kel'thuzad wiedererweckt und zum Todesritter gemacht.Von seinem Sohn Darion erlöst. *Darion Mograine Ehemaliges Mitglied der Argentumdämmerung.Ein mächtiger Todesritter und Gründer der Ritter der schwarzen Klinge. *Thassarian Erster freier Todesritter der Allianz. *Koltira Todesweber Erster freier Todesritter der Horde. Ehemalige Kommandostruktur en:Scourge es:El Azote fr:Fléau pl:Scourge ru:Плеть Kategorie:Geißel Kategorie:Volk Kategorie:Dämonen